Cassidy
by Daemon Wings
Summary: I had spent the last two years of my life searching for my mom, walking down streets and knocking on doors to find Kayla. Fifteen minutes ago, I had found my father, Aiden.  My father the drugee...
1. The Car Crash

**T**_he_** C**_rash_

* * *

The moon rose against the black sky as I stood in the middle of the dusty road. I had spent the last two years of my life searching for my mom, walking down streets and knocking on doors to find Kayla. Fifteen minutes ago, I had found my father, Aiden. My father the drugee. 

Aiden had told me about Kayla. About how she had died, and now that I knew what the truth was I wished he hadn't told me. I was all alone.

The dark path ahead was suddenly illuminated, with my ever-growing shadow lying in the center of the road. I turned around, seeing the RV roar down towards me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, but I heard instead the RV screech to a halt and I opened my eyes, seeing the off-white vehicle swerve out of the way. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched. _Why didn't they keep going? I want to die!_

Wrapping my thin arms around my body, I walked towards the RV as it's door swung open. Out stepped an elderly man, in a red Hawaiian shirt. So outdated, I mean really, Hawaiian? C'mon, people! He looked at me, shocked, and I uncurled one f my arms and wiggled my fingers. The universal suicidal girl's wave. He subtly shook him head and re-entered the RV, coming back out with two kids in tow.

They looked like they were around my age, one a boy with dark hair like mine (except his was actually lighter...) and green eyes, the other a girl with red hair and the same green eyes. Brother and sister?

"Ben, Gwen, why don't you go set up the tents, and such?" asked the man in the goofy shirt, possibly their grandfather. Looking back to me after the kids walked away, he asked me, "So, tell me again why you were standing in the middle of the road?"

I blushed, biting my bottom lip. "I, uh, well..."

"Or, first let me introduce myself. I'm Max, those two's grandfather. You are?" interrupted the elderly man, who I now knew the name of.

"Cassidy. Cassidy Fuego."

* * *

**A/N:** _I was watching Disney Channel while copying the written stuff to my laptop. When it came to the time where I gave Cass a last name, the Cheetah Girls "Fuego" music video came on. Sounded like as good a name as any, so that became her last name!_


	2. The Introductions

**T**_he _**I**_ntroductions_

* * *

"Cassidy, is it? Alright then, Cassidy, I'd like to introduce you to my grandchildren." 

Grandchildren. Knew it! Ha, ha, ha, HAHA!! I smiled, still embarrassed about the whole incident earlier. Nodding, I shifted my gaze down to my black converse tennis shoes, leaning back and forth.

"Ben! Gwen! Can you come her a moment?" shouted Mr. Grandpa Dude, and the two kids I saw earlier trudged over, the boy, obviously Ben, grumbling and the girl, who I took as Gwen, getting rather annoyed with him.

"First we stop in the middle of nowhere. Then we have to set up everything, and now we have to come back over to see some squirrel..." I heard Ben whisper. Looking up, I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms.

"Ah. I knew my hair was a bit wild but given the complement of looking like a squirrel rather suits me. Thank you," I replied, even though I knew he wasn't talking to me. Gwen started laughing, not at me, I knew that much (she was pointing at Ben and even mouthed to me, "Good one!") and Ben looked away, pouting. Arching one eyebrow I chuckled softly. The immaturity of boys never ceases to amuse me.

"Hi. I'm Gwen, and this is my cousin, Ben. Sorry about him, I swear we aren't related, but we unfortunately are. So, sorry again. Just ignore him," piped up the red-head, holding out her hand to shake and smiling. Hesitantly, I reached out to shake her hand. You see, my hair's always a mess, with or without my hat, and with my black converse I have a lovely long sleeved black shirt. I cut thumb holes in it, and on top of that my fingers have nail polish in what color? Yep, pink. Nah, you were right. Black. So, miss Gwen Preppy-pants would get a kick out of me. Seeing my nails and sleeves, she seemed a bit more hesitant, as I was. But we shook hands and plastered smiles on our faces. Now to formally introduce _myself._

"Nice to meet ya', Gwen. The name's Cassidy. Sassy Cassy, what my parents used to call me," I replied, my smile becoming genuine. But as I explained my nickname, that smile faded. _My parents..._

"What happened?" Gwen asked me. I knew this would come, and I didn't really care. I took a deep breath and answered.

"My mom left me and my dad when I was seven, and then died when I turned nine. My dad's a drugee, and so now I'm on my own at twelve." Gwen looked really sympathetic, and Ben looked back over, his face softening from anger to sorrow. I shrugged, and added, "But hey. I'm not complaining. Well, not yet. Only found out about fifteen minutes ago."

"Whoa. Are you serious?" asked Ben, and I had to smile at that. Nodding, I thought I'd explain my crazy stunt from a bit earlier.

"Yeah, that's why I was standing in the road there. Thinking things over, and kind of..." I let myself trail off, but Gwen rolled her hand in the universal "Keep Going" gesture, and Ben looked really interested now. Sighing, I said the last part so fast, my words slurred together, "Hoping a car would come and run me over, maybe."

Everyone just stared at me, and I started to sing under my breath, "No will to wake for this morn, To see another black rose born, Deathbed is slowly covered with snow. Angels, they fell first but I'm still here, Alone as they are drawing near, In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung..." I was a rather big Nightwish fan, however the song I had stuck in my head, (End of All Hope, if you were wondering) was a song I couldn't get the lyrics to an exact, later in the song. But I was close.

"Suicidal gothic freak!" Gwen screamed, stepping back. Ben glared at her, as if he was defending me. Strange... "What? What's that look for, Ben? Have you seen her? Hey, show him your hand!" she continued, and I shrugged, holding out my hands palm down.

"I don't know why, but when I painted them my hand was shaking. It was just a re-coat, so I don't get it. Oh well. It turned out fine," I said, more to myself than anyone else. Smiling, I looked back over to Gwen and all at once I knew this was going to be an interesting summer.

* * *

**A/N: **_Cassidy is inspired by myself (but has a lower life rating. Hers is more PG-13. Mine is R, for language and sexual references. The black nail polish, raggity brown hair, dark brown eyes, and petite figue all blong to mua, Cassy just borrowed them...), as this story is actually a bunch of collaborative dreams I've had latley. Each chapter (however short they may be) was the dream for one night. The Bonus Chapter (when I put it up) is something that came to me as I was thinking, "What happened after I xxxx xxx xxx xxxxx?" The x's are so you don't know what happened in the end. :)_

_Reviews are always welcome, good or bad. Read and Review, please!_

_.:Daemon Wings_


	3. The Camp

**T**_he_ **C**_amp_

* * *

"So, Cassidy, is it?" Ben asked me, finally talking to me again. I was shocked, I thought he could only ask one word at a time. I smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. Cassidy Fuego. Even though I'm not Hispanic, my last name is in Spanish. _Fuego _means fire. Like my personality!" I replied, giving a fake smile and holding my hands at one side, with one of my legs bent and the other on my tip-toes.

"'Fuego means fire, like my personality!' Blah, blah, blah! Leave my cousin alone!" Gwen shouted, turning around and storming off into the RV.

I rolled my eyes, shrugged, and started walking to the RV myself. Then, remembering my manners, I turned, stopped, and asked, "Oh, um...I really have nowhere to go. Would you guys mind if I tagged along?"

"Yeah, grandpa! If not for her, for me! I need someone cool to hang out with this summer! For the past two years all I've had is Gwen, and she's _not_ cool!" Ben followed up my request with this, making me blush. Me, the suicidal goth freak, was cool? Okay, something was seriously wrong with this kid. Maybe tagging along with them wasn't such a good idea.

Max seemed hesitant, then sighed and said, "Okay. Fine, Cassidy, c'mon in." At this I couldn't help but smile, and Ben seemed a little too happy about this.

In fact, he started messing with a rather weird watch he had on, and even though I haven't been to any watch stores lately, I know watches don't work that way. He pushed down on the watch face, and then in a flash of green light Ben was the real Johnny Storm, also known as the Human Torch, flying up into the air with a trail of fire, quickly going out behind him.

Yep. Something was seriously wrong with this kid.

* * *

**A/N: **_This is the last chapter that follows the same period of time. The next chapter, The Arguement, starts two weeks from this point (as mentioned during the chapter) and Cassidy has had time to digest the fact that the "watch" is the Omnitrix and that Ben has to save the world, yada yada yada._

_Read and Review, please!_

_.:Daemon Wings_


	4. The Kidnapping

**T**_he_ **K**_idnapping_

* * *

The sea licking my ankles, I let the sand eat my toes and the sea foam come race past me. The breeze warm, my hair danced in the soft wind, a giggle escaping me. And all at once it shattered to pieces and the next thing I knew a thick, red hand was over my mouth, two other arms picking me up.

"I'm sorry, Cassidy," came a rough voice, sounding rather terrestrial. And then the dark night gave way to black sleep. as I tried to ask, _How do you know my name?"_

Even though I was totally out, I could feel the cold night air nipping at my face and my hair was having a hard time keeping up with the rest of me. I knew that whoever had taken me was running, fast. Where, you ask? I wasn't sure. I was supposed to be unconscious, remember? But I groggily tried to open one of my eyes and yawn, but a hand was still over my mouth and the thing the hand belonged to noticed me waking up. They stopped, and took the scarf from my waist (why did I have a scarf n my waist Because it looked cool!) and tied it around my eyes.

"We're almost there," came the same voice, and I knew it was no use fighting. Might as well get some rest…

When I woke up again I was on solid ground, a nice step up for me. My scarf was around my neck, and a hand was not covering my mouth. Another big achievement for me. Score for Cassidy! I noticed, though, that I was sitting up right (mildly...) against _something._ I opened my eyes a bit, so I could see, but all I perceived was that it was night. Well, I already knew that! Gee, thanks eyes... I opened my eyes and blinked back what was left of my tiredness, seeing that I was in someone's lap. Oh god... Oh dear god... With a sharp breath in, I looked up, and before I could say anything to him, he kissed me.

* * *

** A/N: **_Chapter Four up! Yay! This was actually the scariest dream, even though when I posted about chapter 6 (aka the ending) on my website's forums, people agreed that it was creepy and romantic. For me, this dream was the creepiest, and the most difficult to draw for the comic version. When I draw all the pages, I'll add the web address to the Author's Note on chapter 6._

_Read and Review, to help poor little emo girls become normal people! (Or just make me feel better. Whichever you preffer.)_

_.:Daemon Wings_

_P.S. I DO NOT CUT. My friends do, and I think that's not okay, but there's nothing I can do about it and they are really cool people! They just do a few bad things. Maybe they'll grow out of it...? Pray for me, please. You don't have to, if you don't want to. I reallly don't mind. Just use the name "Ace" or "Daemon Wings" and God will know it's me. :)_

_Thanks._

_.:Daemon Wings (for real this time!)_


	5. The Arguement

**A/N: **_WARNING! The Author's note at the end of this chapter contains **launguage suitable for M rating**. Please read on with caution of the Author's Note. The actuall chapter of "Cassidy" is rated suitably. I edited the text from my dreams so that it was suitable for all ages. The A/N I did not._

_Just want to let you know. **Proceed with caution.**_

* * *

**T**_he _**A**_rgument_

* * *

Gwen sat in front of the only laptop, deliberately taking even more time so I wouldn't be able to go online. The little –beep-. I tapped my fingers on the table, my little headphones tucked behind my hair as I listened to my MP3 player (not an iPod. An MP3 player. Okay?) and started out the window. Smiling, my foot and even my head got into the tempo, it's hard not to, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Gwen roll her green eyes as Ben kind of laughed. I paused the song, started it over hand handed him a headphone. Shaking his head, I shrugged and put it back in my ear as I heard the RV radio announce something weird.

"And now a hot song from the band Nightwish, Ghost Love Score!" said the radio DJ, and I was utterly shocked, a smile on my face. The very song I was listening to was now on the radio. I pointed to the headphone I had offered Ben, and then at the radio, trying not t interrupt the song. After all, it was one of my favorites!

Gwen sighed, turning around the laptop so I could use it. Smiling, I nodded, a silent "thank you." Spend two weeks with people and they know you better than your parents! But things had been awkward between me and Ben ever since, y'know, the "Kidnapping", if you could even call it that. I looked over to him, only to find him absorbed in some game. But he was nodding in tempo with the music, and I mouthed the words with Tarija. Typed here, read a bit there, and I was done with the laptop. I stood, and walked towards the refrigerator and opened the door, grabbing the bottle of orange juice and holding it in the air. Two hands, so I grabbed three glasses and poured the juice, handing one to the Preppy laptop hogger, and the other to the Gamer next to her. Sitting again I whispered the words of Ghost Love Score.

"A siren from the deep, came to me. Sang my name, my longing. Still I write my songs, about that dream of mine..." And then the radio died as the RV was parked and the engine was killed. I sighed, skimming through the track on my MP3 player until I got to the part the radio had stopped at. "Worth everything I may ever be..."

"Shut up, Cassidy! No one wants to hear you sing some symphony!" Gwen shouted at me.

"I was whispering, for one, and hello! It's metal!" I snapped back.

"Oh, like that makes any difference!" she replied, and then Max cut in and sent Gwen to help him with the grill. I sighed and made my way to the edge of the cliff that housed a campsite for RVers, such as ourselves.

"Hey."

* * *

**A/N: **_This was my favorite dream. Really, I used more profane language, and the arguement was longer, and I ended up punching Gwen in the face after I called her a "god damn fucking whore" and then stepped on her neck whispering, "See the slut now? Serves ya damn right. See you in Hell!". It felt so good..._

_But I trimmed it, and edited so that the actuall text was suitable for all ages, as stated in the warning at the beginning of this Chapter. So, yeah._

_Read and Review to see what happens next! _

_.:Daemon Wings_


End file.
